Death By Degrees
by Danish989
Summary: Steve's tekken 4 movie unfolds as my imagination...Nina, Steve and two guest stars make appearances in this gripping story...do read and review!


DEATH BY DEGREES ... by Danish989

Disclaimer : Tekken is not mine. The characters aren't as well. Namco owns all of this, I just made up stories with them as the characters. Fiction however, i've just done some additions to the Steve's movie in tekken 4. If u like it reply!

The haunting melody of a payphone.  
... shatters the silence somewhere...

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

In the middle of the street. Under a neon sign, The only sign of light, rang a payphone.

Ring Ring

The Payphone was made a long time ago. When people actually lived in that part of town. Now it was a junkie place. The place for all your needs, and then some...

Ring Ring

This payphone was where things started for Steve...who knew it would be where they would end...

---Steve---

Old memories came flooding back. I turned my chrysler 3000C around the curb. The place where I Originate from. I still don't know where I was born though. But this place...it was the only home I knew.

But then again. I didn't know anyone. I was lucky to have it.

I decided not to think of the past much, and stopped along the sidewalk. A few feet away from old joe's bar. I was surprised to see that the neon sign was working. The shop had closed a long time ago...after joe's death his son had sold the place...who cares where he went...

The street was empty...I wonder where everyone went. And why am I here anyway? A mysterious call telling me to come here...maybe thats why. But who the hell was the caller?

Steve recalled the conversation he had earlier...

"Yeah, Steve Here..."

Silence.

"Hello?"

"Static I know who you are...you don't need to tell me that."

The sound was ... metallic. Definately not real. Someone was trying to hide their voice. This might be fun...

"Whoa, aite...so what the hell?"

"Dont try any thing with me. I saw your fight today. So you think you're tough? You broke the guy's jaw."

"So, he a relation of yours or something? If he aint, then get lost. If he is...well, then get lost"

I shut the flap.

The world is full of wackos...

His cellphone started to ring. The saw that it was the same no.

"Yeah, anything else?"

"Well, you've got a lot of guts...for someone who doesn't even know his past"

Whoa...when I was looking for the truth, i couldnt find it. And now it hits me square in the face.

"Okay, and what do you want?"

"To tell you the truth. Meet me at Joes Bar. You know where that is. The phone will be ringing... At midnight... "

The caller hung up...

Well, that was strange... Midnight...I'll be there alright.

--12:05--

----Nina-  
Okay, so I was here. I promised to myself again. This was the last job...AND, i had no choice. If I wanted to know the truth. Or so the call had said. That was not my style...exchange deals. I only did it for the money. But this was different. This was something...personal.

So where is this guy? Nina thought. Sitting high, on the roof of a broken down building. Waiting for a guy. Waiting for the guy to answer the damn pay phone.

She repeated the plan in her mind. The phone will ring at exactly 12:00. The call will be from the mysterious caller. He'll keep the target busy, while I take the shot, and get the hell out of there. Then will I know the truth... So where was this guy? The phone ringing stopped.

If this was a joke, she'll be happy to press the trigger on anyone that's in range.

She had woke up in Bazkovitch labs only a week ago. Without any idea of her past, present of future. No sign of anyone who knew her. The only memories she had were faint...memories of Anna...her sister...her Nemesis...

But she had no time to think of that. She had to focus...and wait...

---Steve---

What did the guy say? Payphone? What payphone.  
It suddenly struck Him. This could be a stupid joke. He didn't care why, anymore. He just wanted to get the heck out of there.

He got back in the car, and started driving.

---Nina-  
Whoa. She lowered her body, so to not be seen...

A car? This is it...

She attached the scope to the sniper rifle... the phone began to ring.  
... This was it...

---Steve---

Whoa. He stepped on the brakes.  
Is that a payphone ringing?

Ring Ring...

No doubt. He took out the car keys, and got out. He walked towards the neon sign. Towards the ringing.

He picked up the reciever.

"hello?"

"so you finally made it..."

"tell me what I need to know..."

"you've always wondered what your origin was...who you were...who was, your mother..."

"well, no...i thought more of a father...and i already know what my home is...was... This place was..."

"strange laughter"

Steve felt angry. He didn't know what else to feel...this person was definately going to tell him something important...

"well, you think this place was your home? It is merely your death point. Where death finally comes to get you"

Steve dropped the payphone and took out his .45 He frantically looked both sides of the street...no sign of anything...

---Nina---

What is he talkin about to the mysterious guy anyway? It made her curious. As if it was all connected to her.

But she had no choice. She didn't need to have any second thoughts.

She pulled her fingers close to the trigger...this is it.  
She was a multisecond away from pressing the trigger... when suddenly BAM The door to the rooftop flung open "FREEZE"  
It was too late...she had pressed the trigger...but with failure.  
The bullet missed.

---Steve-  
There is no one here... what the hell is going on?  
He picked up the reciever.  
But suddenly, it was flew away from his hand. This caught him by surprise.  
The phone made strange buzing sounds. He looked at the reciever...or what was left of it.  
He had just been shot at...

---Nina-  
Damn! I Missed! What The Hell!...

---Lei-  
There she was. On the rooftop... the "Silent Assasin" as everyone called her... I've worked very hard to track her down...and I'm not going to let this go...

"Freeze! You are under arrest! Drop whatever weapon you are carrying and..."

---Nina And Lei-  
Nina quickly looked around, taking out her silenced 9mm and not waiting for a chance to get a good target.  
Lei frantically dodged out of the way of the storm of bullets.  
When he finally got up...Nina was escaping down the fire escape.

He rushed behind her...But she had already slid down... he jumped at the sewage pipe and slid down ...

He wasn't surprised to see her run in the shadows...he followed her, running the streets. He was definately faster then her...he was finally, going to catch her...

---Steve-  
I looked around again. .45 Still in hand. There was no one in sight. But what's this?

He saw her again. That mysterious lady. Where had he seen her before? He couldn't remember...it was all so...far away.  
She was running away. Could she be connected to... and whats this? Behind her...who is that?

They were both running. Something tells me i should too...

---Lei-  
I have no choice! I have to shoot her feet.

He takes out the police issued revolver.  
...and aims...presses the trigger... but the aim is disturbed...somone just jumped him...

---Steve-  
She's saved... I Saved her.  
now, maybe I can get some answers.

He lands a punch on the mysterious figure...who he deducts was behind the calls.  
---Anna-  
This is so much fun...But what the hell? No! Shoot her! SHOOT HER! AAAARGH!

She knows now...if there is anything you want done, you have to do it yourself.  
She slams her cell phone along with the magnetic voice altering tool and binoculars out of the window...

---THE END.---

Liked it? Hated It? Reply...

. JNL .. . NNNNNNNNNNN. (NNN) NNNN JNNNNNNNL .NNNNNNN. .NNNNNNNN. NNNNNNNNNNNNL . . 4NF . NNNN NNNNNNNNNNL NNNNNNNNN) (NNNNNNNNNN. NNNN 4NNNNL (NNNNNL (NNNNNNNNNN. (NNN) JNNNNNNNN) NNNNNNNNL (NNNN NNNN (NNN) (NNN) NNNNF 4NNN) NNNN NNNN (NNNNNNL (NNNNNNNNNNN (NNN) JNNNNNNNNN) NNNNNNNNNN (NNN) (NNN) NNNNNNNNN) NNNN NNNN NNNN (NNN JNNNNNNNNN (NNN) 4NNN (NNN) NNNN NNNNF"4NNN) NNNNNNNNNNN) JNNNNNNNNNN (NNNNNNNNNNN NNNN NNNN NNNNNNNNNNN (NNN) (NNN (NNN) NNNNNNNNL NNNN (NNN) NNNNNNNNNN .NNNNNNNNNNN) 4NNNNNNNNN) NNNN .NNNNF (NNNN""4NNNN (NNN) (NNN (NNN) "4NNNNN) NNNN (NNN) "NNNNNNN) (NNN) (NNN) 4NNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNN (NNNNNNNNNNN (NNN) (NNN (NNN) JNNNNNNNNN) NNNN (NNN) .NNNNNNF NNNNNNNNNNN) JNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNF 4NNNNNNNNNN (NNN) (NNN (NNN) NNNNNNNNNN NNNN (NNN) NNNNNNF NNNNNNNNNF (NNNNNN NNNNNNNN" 4NNNNNNNN 4NN NNF 4NF "4NNNN" NN" 4NF NNN" "4NNNN" 4NNF 8:36 PM 5/4/2005 


End file.
